1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table top game apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus of the aforesaid type having a play area upon which game-pieces are moved according to the rules of a selected game. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a table top game apparatus which is adaptable to the play a plurality of games, including for example marble games and game-piece percussion games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Table top game apparatus known in the art, such as for example billiards and those table top game apparatus described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,506,867, 3,033,569, 3,082,003, 3,656,753 and 4,132,411, are generally configured to provide a gaming area for a selected game or for a closely related class of games.
However, apparatus which provide only for a single class of table top games can become boring after an extended period of use by the players. What is needed in the art is a table top game apparatus which is adapted to readily accommodate the play of many different games, not necessarily closely related games, so that always the apparatus provides refreshingly new games to challenge even long term players.